Les dix tartes aux quetsches
by Morena'Astra
Summary: Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine, tellement fort qu'elle crût qu'il allait éclater... Tout était arrivé si vite; elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire ouf ! que la chasse avait déjà commencée. Sa chasse. Et celle de sa fille, accessoirement...


**Note de l'auteur :** Salut à tous ! Voici ma première fic, également mon premier OS. J'ai mis longtemps à me décider d'enfin poser mes fesses sur le siège devant mon ordi et me mettre à écrire. Je vous laisse juge tout en espérant que vous apprécierez…

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient évidemment à J.K Rowling, excepté Garance, Lyam et William…

* * *

Les dix tartes aux quetsches

Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine, tellement fort qu'elle crût qu'il allait éclater.

Inspire, respire, souffle, du calme, pensa-t-elle.

Tapie dans l'ombre d'une alcôve, la jeune femme s'efforçait de faire ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Elle ne devait rester pas plus de quelques minutes au même endroit sinon _ils_ la retrouveraient forcément.

Mais dans quelle galère s'était-elle encore fourrée ? Enfin, ça elle aurait du y penser avant, soupira-t-elle. Un plan, il lui fallait un plan. Cela ne devrait pas lui poser de problèmes : elle avait toujours su se sortir de situations bien plus compliquées que celles-là grâce à son intelligence, et elle n'en était pas peu fière ! Mais tout était arrivé si vite elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire _ouf !_ que la chasse avait déjà commencée. **Sa** chasse. Et celle de sa fille, accessoirement. Pourvu d'ailleurs qu'elle ne se soit pas fait attraper, sinon la partie était perdue d'avance et elle ne pourrait rien n'y faire : tout ce qui touchait la petite lui tenait tant à cœur que si jamais quelqu'un lui faisait du mal, elle ne répondrait plus de rien.

Reprends-toi ! s'encouragea la jeune femme, Garance connaissait les enjeux de cette course-poursuite, elle était assez vive d'esprit et courageuse pour ses cinq ans que la plupart des enfants de son âge ! Et puis, elle avait de qui tenir…Hermione sourit intérieurement face à cette pensée. Bon, restons concentrés et organisons-nous :

- Primo, trouver Garance et prier pour que _les autres_ ne l'aient pas fait avant elle.

- Segundo, _leur_ échapper.

- Tertio, chercher _leur_ point faible…mais à cela, elle avait déjà une petite idée…

- Et finalement, faire en sorte que les chasseurs deviennent les chassés et les chassés, les chasseurs.

A peine eut-elle le temps de déterminer ces objectifs que la jeune femme entendit des pas dans le couloir sombre. Il était environ 3h de l'après-midi et malgré le soleil de juillet, cette partie du manoir restait dans l'obscurité. Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'elle avait choisi de se cacher ici ! Mais vite, il fallait bouger. Toute tentative de transplantation lui était impossible elle n'avait pas besoin de le vérifier pour le savoir, c'était une de _leurs_ précautions essentielles, tout comme _ils_ avaient pris sa baguette. Merlin, mais pourquoi avait-elle eu le malheur de _les_ défier de la sorte ?

Les pas se rapprochaient dangereusement et le bruit des talons sur le vieux plancher du grenier se répercutait sur les murs, meublant le silence.

Une voix masculine s'éleva :

- Elle ne devrait pas être bien loin, je l'ai vue courir en direction de l'aile gauche…

Les battements de son cœur reprirent leur course effrénée : _ils_ étaient là, tout près, à quelques mètres d'elle…

- Mmhh…cela s'annonce plus compliqué que prévu, déclara son compagnon.

Hermione reconnut la voix de Harry. Le traître ! Elle qui gardait espoir d'un quelconque soutient de sa part, aussi minime soit-il, elle en avait pour ses frais !

- Elles ne s'avoueront pas vaincues si facilement, concéda Drago, avec son célèbre sourire en coin. J'admets avoir espéré qu'elles se rendent rapidement après avoir pris conscience de leur infériorité. Mais les connaissant, j'aurai dû me douter que c'était loin d'être le cas…

Ils s'éloignèrent d'Hermione et continuèrent leur traque, sans se rendre compte qu'ils venaient de dépasser l'une des proies en question.

La jeune femme laissa échapper son soulagement dans un grand souffle.

Mais pour qui se prenaient-ils ? A les entendre, on croirait qu'elle n'était qu'une Serpentarde, lâche, faible et pleutre. Non de non, elle était une Gryffondor ! Courageuse et obstinée, bravant tous les dangers pour atteindre ses buts !

Ragaillardie par ces pensées, Hermione s'élança dans la direction opposée des deux complices. Ceux-là, elle leur réglerait leur compte plus tard ! La priorité était pour l'instant de trouver Garance. Vu que les deux autres avaient vraisemblablement balisé les quatre étages du manoir pour arriver au grenier, sa fille ne devait pas s'y trouver ou alors elle se cachait et restait silencieuse, ce dont Hermione doutait fortement étant donné le caractère on ne peut plus exubérant de la petite. C'était d'ailleurs l'une de ses principales fiertés. Ah, comme elle lui ressemblait !

La jeune femme dévalait maintenant les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre en direction des jardins, le plus silencieusement possible. Elle était presque arrivée au rez-de-chaussée quand soudain, dans son empressement, elle manqua une marche et dévala le reste de l'escalier sur son postérieur. Bonjour la discrétion ! Elle se releva tant bien que mal et se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes.

- Vite en bas ! J'ai entendu du bruit ! cria une voix grave.

En même temps, il fallait être sourd pour n'avoir rien entendu, maugréa Hermione.

Elle n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde et prit sur sa droite, courant le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, une main sur sa hanche.

- Plus vite ! Elle va s'échapper ! hurla-t-on au fond du couloir.

Youpi, d'autres poursuivants ! Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre sagement que toute la petite famille se réunisse et on boira du thé dans le couloir !…D'accord, je sais, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'humour. Mais bon, vu ce qui m'attend, autant rire avant et se lamenter après.

Hermione s'adossa au coin du mur pour attendre patiemment l'heure de sa défaite. Non, elle n'était pas suicidaire, elle attendait juste qu'un miracle se produise, là, tout de suite, maintenant…Et rapidement si possible.

…

Ses vœux furent exaucés.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un miracle, disons plutôt de la chance. Appuyée contre le mur, elle enclencha un mécanisme inconnu qui lui ouvrit un passage secret, manquant une fois de plus de la faire tomber. Le manoir Malefoy était vraiment troué comme du gruyère !

Elle se faufila vite à l'intérieur et la porte se referma, invisible aux yeux de tous.

- C'est impossible Drago, elle était là, à une quinzaine de mètres ! Enfin, elle n'a pas pu se volatiliser !

- Avec elle, tout est possible…répondit le concerné, songeur.

* * *

De l'autre côté du mur, Hermione remercia silencieusement son ange gardien qui l'avait, une fois n'est pas coutume, encore sorti d'un mauvais pas.

Après dix minutes passées à chercher la sortie et plusieurs séries d'injures à la suite (eh oui, à tâtons dans le noir avec des murs qui se ressemblent tous, des couloirs interminables et des tournants quand on ne s'y attend pas, dix minutes c'était vraiment le strict minimum), elle repéra un rai de lumière au bout de son chemin. Hermione poussa le mur en question vers l'extérieur et déboucha sur la cuisine. Heureusement pour elle, personne n'y était…enfin, à première vue.

...

Narcissa, assise sur une chaise datant probablement du siècle dernier, regardait la nouvelle venue avec étonnement, ce qui se traduisait chez elle par un léger haussement de ses sourcils parfaits.

Hermione ne voyait qu'une seule chose à faire : à situation désespérée, moyens désepérés. Et là de toute évidence, c'était une urgence. Mettant son orgueil de côté, elle lui lança un regard implorant, espérant avoir l'effet escompté. Narcissa eût un sourire indulgent et répondit à sa question muette en lui indiquant les jardins d'un signe gracieux de la main. Hermione la remercia de sa gratitude par un mouvement de sa tête et sortit sans se faire prier.

Mais oui, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? elle savait où se trouvait Garance…

* * *

Narcissa regarda un moment la jeune femme qui sortait à l'instant et hocha la tête en souriant mystérieusement, puis reprit une expression sérieuse en relevant solennellement les manches de sa magnifique robe. Bon, cette fois-ci, il ne fallait pas lésiner sur la quantité !

* * *

Une petite fille blonde platine aux yeux noisette se balançait silencieusement sur son siège. Sa robe en dentelle blanche se plissait au gré de la brise légère qui soufflait en ce beau jour. Des oiseaux venaient se poser près d'elle sans peur, goûtant la quiétude de cet endroit. Elle s'appliquait à bien respecter ce que sa maman lui avait dit pour que le siège bouge : jambes en avant, jambes repliées, jambes en avant, jambes repliées, jambes en avant… Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Son petit front se plissa sous l'effort de la concentration. Non, décidément ça n'allait pas.

* * *

- GRAAAAAAH !

Hermione aurait pu se situer à un kilomètre d'ici, elle l'aurait entendue crier. Courant aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient la porter, la jeune femme arriva à l'orée du bois, affolée et essoufflée.

La peur qui l'avait habitée le temps d'arriver la quitta d'un seul coup.

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'agresseur ou de blessure seulement sa fille qui sautait partout en poursuivant les pauvres oiseaux qui avaient eu le malheur de se poser près d'elle, et elle riait, comme si des petites clochettes dorées s'entrechoquaient.

Hermione prit sa tête dans ses mains. A force de jouer avec mes nerfs, cette petite va finir par me tuer.

Garance s'arrêta lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la présence de sa mère et la rejoignit en trottinant.

- Coucou maman !

La jeune femme lui sourit, en essayant d'être sévère:

- Coucou ma chérie, tu sais que…

Sans avoir eu le temps de lui faire la morale (sa fille était quand même en train de jouer tranquillement à la balançoire alors qu'elle se rongeait les sangs depuis tout à l'heure pour savoir si oui ou non elle avait été capturée. Mais non ! Mademoiselle jouait à faire peur aux pigeons sans se soucier de qui pourrait l'entendre et quelles conséquences ça aurait…L'inconsciente !), elle fut coupée par la voix tout excitée de Garance :

- Maman tu sais quoi ! Je jouais à la _bançoire_ et puis j'ai fait comme tu m'avais dit mais si tu sais avec les jambes comme ça et comme ça et puis il y avait des oiseaux et ils étaient là tu vois ici et puis ensuite je trouvais qu'il y avait trop de silence et tu sais j'aime pas quand c'est trop calme alors j'ai arrêté de jouer à la _bançoire_ et j'ai crié GRAAAAH ! un grand coup pour leur faire peur comme quand papa il s'énerve parce que _l'ornidateur_ quand il marche pas mais en fait c'est pas vrai parce que moi j'arrive très bien à jouer à _Wordofwarcraf_ avec Lyam mais papa y dit que c'est du n'importe quoi ce jeu et de toute façon la magie c'est mieux mais tu sais il y a aussi de la magie dans _Wordofwarcraf_ alors je comprends pas pourquoi il dit ça et puis…

- Stop ! Stop ma chérie ! Je ne...Quoi ? Comment se fait-il que tu joues à… ?

Hermione s'arrêta et soupira, soudain dépassée par les évènements.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on verra ça plus tard avec ton père…

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre :

- Mais on est poursuivies là, tu le sais mon cœur ?

- Oui maman.

- Et tu sais aussi qu'on ne doit pas se faire attraper ?

- Oui maman.

- Alors dis moi mon ange, pourquoi jouais-tu à la _**balançoire**_?

Garance réfléchit un instant, l'air très concentrée. Soudain son visage s'illumina :

- Parce que j'en avais envie ! s'exclama-t-elle, toute fière de sa réponse.

Quand je disais qu'elle me ressemblait, je ne parlais pas de son côté paternel, évidemment. Ce côté irrécupérable. M'enfin, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime non ?

- Maman tu sais quoi ?

- Non, dis-le moi…

- J'ai envie d'une tarte à la _kouech_.

- Je…Pardon ?

- J'ai envie d'une tarte à la _kouech_, reprit-elle, d'un ton décidé.

Hermione corrigea machinalement sa fille :

- C'est _**quetsche**_, ma chérie, et en plus je crois que…

Brusquement, elle s'arrêta. En quelques secondes, l'expression de son visage passa de la plus profonde perplexité à un grand sourire, qui éclaira son visage.

- Mais je crois que…c'est une excellente idée ! La plus géniale de toutes les idées ! Ah, **là** c'est bien ma fille qui parle ! s'exclama la jeune femme en faisant tournoyer Garance dans les airs.

- Maman arrête, arrête, tu vas me faire vomir ! s'écria la petite.

Sa mère se reprit et la posa à terre.

- Excuses-moi chérie. Maintenant viens avec moi j'ai la solution à tous nos problèmes…

* * *

- GRAAAAAAH !

Toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent subitement la tête en direction du cri puissant.

- Garance ! cria Drago.

Dans un grand geste, il prit Lyam sous son bras et courut aussi vite que possible, tandis que Harry s'élança à ses côtés.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit supposé du cri, près de la balançoire. Seulement, il n'y avait personne. Excepté un morceau de papier. Drago posa Lyam qui alla chercher le quart de feuille.

Après un moment de grande réflexion, il releva la tête et tendit le bras vers Drago :

- Tiens, moi je sais pas encore lire.

Anxieusement, il prit le bout de papier et se mit à lire.

C'était une demande de rançon.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, deux clans se rencontraient comme prévu, sur la terrasse devant la cuisine. Le clan féminin et le clan masculin. Face à face. L'heure de vérité sonnait enfin.

Hermione et Drago s'avancèrent en simultané. Hermione prit la parole :

- Je vois que vous avez pris connaissance du mot. A présent, déclarez forfait, déclara-t-elle.

Si jusqu'ici Drago se retenait d'exploser, là, c'en était trop :

- Comment _oses_-tu nous demander cela ? Faire une demande de rançon aussi ignoble, moi j'appelle cela Tricher ! Ce n'est pas du tout dans les règles et aucunement loyal. Comment peux-tu t'en prendre à…

- Non, ce n'est pas de la triche. On avait dit magie interdite. C'est tout, répliqua Hermione contente d'elle, avec un petit sourire.

- Ah oui ! Parce que tu crois que terminer une partie de cache-cache en prenant **Dix tartes aux quetsches de**** ma mère** en otage c'est dans les règles ?, demanda-t-il en insistant bien sur « dix tartes aux quetsches de ma mère », ce qui visiblement, lui tenait à cœur.

- Exactement. C'est un moyen parfaitement légitime.

- Et qu'en pense le juge?

La voix de la-dite juge sortit de la cuisine :

- Les otages n'ont pas le droit de parler.

- Incroyable, reprit Drago, consterné, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies corrompu ma mère.

Il s'adressa à cette dernière en haussant la voix :

- Le juge était _sensé_ être **impartial** !

- Ça s'appelle de la solidarité féminine mon fils.

- Vraiment, c'est affligeant…souffla-t-il.

Harry derrière lui, se retenait de rire, une main posée sur sa bouche.

Narcissa sortit sur la terrasse, suivie de Ginny, bien enceinte de ses huit mois (ce qui expliquait la raison de sa non-participation au jeu), et posa les dix tartes aux quetsches sur la table de marbre rectangulaire.

- Bon, assez discuté : les enfants meurent de faim !

Effectivement, Lyam et sa sœur s'étaient désintéressés de la conversation dès qu'ils avaient vu le goûter tant convoité et étaient déjà en train d'escalader les chaises pour l'atteindre.

- Les enfants ! Tenez-vous bien ! rappela à l'ordre Drago et Hermione à l'unisson.

L'espace d'un instant, ils se sourirent puis redevinrent tout à coup sérieux. Hermione, suspicieuse, lui demanda :

- Alors, admettras-tu _enfin_ que les femmes peuvent aussi…

- Jamais ! s'écria Drago épouvanté, de plus je…

Pendant que le couple se relançait dans une discussion enflammée, comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire, Harry prit place à table et ils commencèrent à déguster les tartes aux quetsches de Narcissa, comme tous les 22 de chaque mois, depuis la naissance de Lyam et Garance. Pourquoi ? C'est très simple. Pour faire court, le jour de la conception des jumeaux, Hermione et Drago préfèrent les racines d'un quetschier du parc à la place d'un lit de quatre mètres sur cinq, bien au chaud dans le manoir.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit, annonçant l'arrivée des autres invités. En effet, Blaise et Luna, Ron et Pansy étaient présents pour participer au goûter. C'est que les tartes aux quetsches de Narcissa avaient du succès…trop d'ailleurs : la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tous rassemblés, les deux pauvres tartes n'avaient pas tenu plus de cinq minutes…d'où les dix tartes d'aujourd'hui.

Les arrivants sortirent sur la terrasse et échangèrent les politesses d'usage.

- Papa !

Harry eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les bras que son fils venait s'y jeter.

- Tiens je te rends mon filleul, lui dit Ron en souriant.

La joyeuse petite troupe s'attabla et continuèrent de converser en se servant les parts de tarte.

Hermione et Drago avaient depuis tout à l'heure oublié la raison de leur dispute mais continuaient tout de même d'argumenter, pour savoir lequel des deux avait tort…comme à chaque dispute. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini d'épuiser tous leurs arguments, ils s'arrêtèrent le temps d'un silence et la jeune femme sauta dans les bras de son mari pour l'embrasser passionnément…comme à chaque fin de dispute.

Les trois enfants gambadaient ensemble, sur l'herbe du domaine Malefoy.

En somme, c'était un jour paisible et heureux comme tous les autres depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre.

* * *

...

- Qui veut jouer à cache-cache ?

* * *

**Voilà la fin de cet OS, enfin, il n'y a pas vraiment de fin, on peut toujours imaginer la suite d'une fic…J'ai aimé l'écrire d'autant plus que c'est la première fois que je me lance. N'hésitez pas à critiquer pour que je m'améliore…les compliments sont aussi les bienvenus ^^ **

**Merci à tous !**

**Morena**


End file.
